


Light-chan

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Name In Title, Consent, Depression, Discrimination, Drug Addiction, Dystopia, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Immortals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Multi, Multiverse, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega!Light, Omegaverse, Sexual Abuse, Shinigami, Some dark themes, Souichiro's A+ Parenting, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Werewolf Light, Werewolves, Wing Kink, improbable scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He held the means for Justice in his hands—it was no great tragedy if he destroyed himself in the process. Everyone knew an Omega would never amount to anything anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“In the beginning there was Ōkami. The First Wolf. The Progenitor of the Lycan race who brought judgment upon Humanity, the furless apes who ravaged this world._

_But Ōkami was a just God and recognized that not all humans were beyond saving. And so it was that the few humans who survived encounters with Ōkami were deemed worthy to join Ōkami’s Pack and so became Lycans themselves, as would all their descendents for the rest of time._

_Some say that there are a few families of “True Humans” who managed to escape Ōkami’s wrath and that remain alive to this day, living in hiding, while others insist that is only a myth...”_

_“Fuck it._ it’s a paragraph,” the teenager groaned as he pressed his palm to his forehead, threading his fingers through his silky russet bangs, “that should be enough.” 

The teachers wouldn’t care if _someone like him_ wrote more elaborate or knowledgeable answers anyway—he’d get average marks at best. 

***

When Light first presented as Omega he pretty much gave up on life—much to the fury of his Alpha father. 

“Omegas can never amount to anything. You said as much yourself.”

Souichiro had winced when his own words came back to bite him. 

Of course he hadn’t been talking about his son—he’d been talking about an incompetent Omega in his own department and at the time he didn’t think he was saying anything particularly hurtful—after all _everyone knew_ just how stupid and useless Omegas were. It was hardly that one remark that destroyed his son’s potential and changed the course of his future (though given that said remark came from him, his father and Pack Alpha, had given it far more weight), it was also a million casual, careless words that built up, spoken by the teachers, by neighbors, by politicians, by the media, by friends. So _of course_ Omegas were all stupid and useless—that was all they were ever allowed to be. The few brave souls that tried to break the glass ceiling always had to watch their backs, quite literally, for the Alphas, for _everyone,_ who would always be watching and waiting for them to slip up and laugh and say they knew they were useless all along. 

Still it was painful to watch his _genius son_ deteriorate right before his eyes, to become so distressingly _average,_ to give up on all aspirations of joining the police—though that too was his fault. That was the worst of it—as much as he’d like to blame Light for being lazy and stupid Souichiro knew that in the end it was _all his fault._ Even the damn Omegan genes had come from his side of the family. Souichiro, like every Alpha before the new pill, was born of an Alpha and an Omega. But all that had changed in the mid-nineties. Souichiro was an Alpha his wife had been a Beta—their having children was possible thanks to a new breakthrough in fertility medicine—for the first time in history an Alpha could impregnate a Beta. That meant that, given how superior Betas were to Omegas and aside from their obvious uses as _comfort items_ for Alphas, Omegas were practically obsolete. 

***

Light was actually one of the lucky ones. 

The first time he presented he was twelve.

 _Twelve._

It always pissed him off—when people started saying that all Omegas were sluts and whores who were asking for it. _He was fucking twelve! He was not fucking asking for it!_

But again, he was one of the lucky ones. 

He managed to get to Omega Protection Services before… anything happened. He was even luckier that he managed to find one of the few branches of O.P.S. that wasn’t utterly corrupt or exploitive of the Omegas who came to them for help. There was a great scandal a couple of years later and Light realized just how close he’d come—the branch with mob ties that sold Omegas into slavery was only a block or two away from the one he ended up going to. All that happened was he had to sign a waiver and make an embarrassing phone call home to get his father’s permission that he could be safely locked in a room for three days with food, water, and… the toys Omegas need to alleviate the pain of Heat. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t live in fear and always have to be on the lookout for hostile Alphas as was the daily reality of all Omegas.

Light took care to be weary, when he could he sat by the door, stuck to well lit areas, moved with the crowd and always had at least three escape routes mapped out in his head. 

He even took steps to make sure no one had been in his room while he was out. 

He lived his life in a state of constant vigilance.

*** 

All his friends were other Omegas though he had a couple of acquaintances who were Betas. 

He tended to avoid Alphas. 

Well, his father and sister were Alphas and they were alright… (for Alphas).

All the bullies at school were Alphas as well. 

That was more than enough interaction Light would like with that gender, thank you very much. 

All the Alphas he had known before he presented had immediately felt entitled and seemed to think he would be mated to them sometime in the not-so-distant future. ( _He was twelve!_ ) In the end it wasn’t worth the pain and danger to hang out with Alphas because they all seemed to think that there was no such thing as “just being friends” with an Alpha. 

And apparently not wanting to be assaulted and killed made him a “stuck up bitch.”

They already called him “Fox” or “Vixen” because of the reddish coat he sported when he shifted to wolf form. Now he was also “Princess,” “the Ice Queen,” and for the real creative ones, “Imagay.” 

Light ignored them. 

Let them call him whatever they wished. 

As far as he was concerned he owed them, and this world, _nothing._

_This world is rotten._

It was hardly a revelation—it was what he had known all along. 

Still, _it burned him_ —the injustice of it all—but what could he do about it? 

He was just an Omega— _powerless..._

***

_“The Lycan whose name is written in this notebook shall die.”_

_How ridiculous._ Light thought, yet he slipped it in his bag—someone had clearly lost their joke book and, now that he’d picked it up, it would have his scent on it so if he were to leave it there on the sidewalk he’d probably be fined for littering.

It wasn’t that he was at all curious about a book that claimed to kill people. It was his civic duty to pick it up—that’s all. 

He almost pitched it again when he sniffed the book and realized it smelled of Alpha. 

Light groaned in realization—he’d have to find the Alpha to return the book. Perhaps if he could figure out who it belonged to he could just make arrangements to drop it off somewhere and avoid having to actually meet with the Alpha in person...

Light glanced down and noted where Sakota, (that horrid, _horrid_ Alpha) had savaged his hand when he attacked him and his friend Kamoda and had stolen his cell phone —it pissed him off that, even with Lycan healing, it was taking this long for his hand to fully regenerate.

Light squeezed his eyes shut and was assaulted by the memories of how Sakota had victimized his lifelong friend—how the other Omega had broken down, crying. 

_I wish guys like him would just die!_

In a flash of anger, and before he was even aware of what he was doing, Sakota’s name was on the page. 

***

Light doubled the dose of his pill (if it killed him so be it.) 

He was already breaking down, the last thing he needed was Sakota’s… most _unexpected death_ triggering a Heat.

***

He popped two more pills when Kurou Otaharada took his father hostage. 

And he took two more when he saw only one possible salvation.

It clearly wasn’t enough. His stupid Omegan hormones were still acting up—he had to really work to write the name with a steady hand. 

Forty seconds later Otaharada was dead. 

As the horror sunk in he forgot the pills entirely—which was actually a good thing for Light seeing as he had forgotten just how many pills he had taken and was just a hair’s breadth away from overdosing. 

**“So… how’s it feel to do someone in?”**

The sudden intrusion of a heavy and _strangely familiar_ Alpha musk in his room made him jump and scream long before he even turned around.

But when he did… 

Ryuk was pleasantly surprised by the Lycan’s reaction. 

As it turned out a Shinigami’s appearance wasn’t actually that shocking to a _Lycan_ living in a Lycan World. Light himself and everyone he knew actually didn’t look too different on full moon nights—in fact rows of such perfect fangs and sharpened claws were highly attractive traits that meant strength and good health. 

So when he first saw Ryuk… Light was utterly captivated—and completely flustered—he stared at the Shinigami in stunned silence. The Shinigami had the most stunning eyes—large and alert; and that perfect infernal mix of gold tinged with red. Despite the monster’s weird nose and funny ears Light’s first thought upon seeing the Death God was that he was beautiful. And it was true… at least within the cultural norms of a Lycan world. Ryuk was strange, but beautiful having an odd mix of lupine and humanoid traits—as if stuck shifting between his wolfen and human forms. So, despite his strangeness and the fact he wasn’t even a Lycan, the Shinigami Ryuk was the most _elegantly beautiful Alpha_ that Light had ever scented or seen. Light immediately recognized the scent from the Death Note—this was the Alpha that owned the book! Did he just want his book back? Or was it for more sinister, _Alpha_ reasons… 

Torn between the fear and loathing of strange Alphas he had learned over the course of eight years of harassment since he presented and… other, _stranger_ Omegan instincts—Light yelped and dove under his desk—much to the Shinigami’s bemusement. 

**“What’s the matter? Never seen a Shinigami before?”** the creature cackled, drawing close, his scent, _so intoxicating…_

_A Shinigami?!_

Which brought him back to the reality that he’d _killed two people._

He’d killed two people and this ( _beautiful_ ) creature was clearly a trap sent to steal his soul! 

That and his rational brain finally caught up to the fact that there was a strange Alpha in his room. There was only one sensible thing to do. 

Light ran. 

*** 

He’d killed two people.  
He’d killed two people.  
**_He’d killed two people._**

He was a **_murderer!_**

_He needed to die._

Those corrosive thoughts echoed in his head as his sneakers ate the pavement, futilely trying to put some distance between himself and his mistake—crying and running, running and crying and not even trying to stem the tide of this stupid, _Omegan_ emotion until he found himself, literally standing on the brink. 

_I’m so sorry, father, Sayu…_ Light thought as he teetered on the edge of the roof of a high rise building. 

A fall from such a height could kill a Lycan even with their annoying tendency to regenerate wounds. 

**“You know… just because you’re possessed by a Shinigami that’s no reason to hurry to your death,”** Ryuk scolded as he flew up the side of the building to meet him, effectively startling Light away from the edge. 

*** 

Ryuk was very convincing in listing all the reasons he shouldn’t just kill himself. 

In the end Ryuk managed to appeal to Light’s sense of responsibility (what _if_ this notebook fell into the hands of criminals? _what then?_ ) and curiosity so he failed to follow through with what his latent sense of justice demanded, no _needed._ That didn’t mean that Light still didn’t feel like throwing himself off the roof—just that he’d failed to do so. 

**“Shinigami don’t steal souls. That’s utter fairytale nonsense you Lycans came up with. I’m not going to do anything to you.”**

“Y-you’re not?” And why did he find that almost… _disappointing?_

Didn’t Ryuk understand? He _needed_ to be punished! He shouldn’t just… be _allowed_ to get away with murder! 

“I need to be punished,” Light murmured aloud. 

He froze when Ryuk crouched down next to him and made a big show of sniffing the air around him, leering. **“ _Oh?_ Yes… I smell that—you’ve been a _bad little Omega_ , haven’t you?”**

Light flushed in embarrassment when he realized that even _he_ could smell himself now. 

The pills he had taken earlier may have suppressed his Heat but Light hadn’t bothered with Scent Blockers ever since he landed his job at the restaurant and discovered that “cute, nice smelling Omegas” tended to get better tips. In his fear and panic his dumb Omega body decided it was “Heat Time” and, despite not actually being in Heat because of the drugs he was still giving off the “Come Get Me” scent typical of Heat. 

He was surprised he hadn’t attracted every Alpha within a city block… 

Light froze at the sounds of howls in the distance and another tremor of fear traveled up his spine. 

Light startled again when the Shinigami growled in turn at the cacophony in the dark and oh-so-casually wrapped one of his large black wings around Light’s shoulders like a coat against the chill. 

The distant howling abruptly ceased—some of them even turning into yelps of fear. 

_What could have scared off all of those Alphas?_

Light stared up at the demon’s grinning face. 

_Oh._

**“Come on, Light-chan. Why don’t we take this inside? I take it the cold bothers you mortals and if you put on your wolf skin it would be difficult to carry this conversation.”**

_Do they smell him too? Or is this some… Shinigami magic that I don’t understand? And **why** would he do that for me? Out of the goodness of his heart? Or because he wants me for himself?_

“Are you going to…?” 

**“What?”** Ryuk regarded the young man with something that was dangerously approaching concern. Light was so _nervous_... It wasn't _like him._

Light swallowed. 

_“Fuck me?”_

**“Do you want me to?”** Ryuk snickered, though he was genuinely curious. it hadn't escaped his notice how the Omega had been eyeing him up earlier... 

_“N-no!”_

The Shinigami ceased his cackling at the Omega's terrified whine. 

This wasn't so funny anymore. 

**“Okay,”** Ryuk nodded, unconsciously flaring his wing protectively from it's place around Light's shoulders. 

_“Okay?!”_ Light stared at the strange Alpha in disbelief. He thought he was going to... _coerce_ him for sure. 

**“Yeah. Okay.”**

“But… _you’re an Alpha!”_

The Shinigami’s ghastly grin showed impossibly more teeth. **“Not exactly.”**

_“W-what?! What are you saying?_ You have to have the strongest musk I have ever encountered! _Don’t try to tell me you’re not an Alpha!_ ” Light snapped. 

Ryuk chuckled. **“I may have fangs but do remember I am not a Lycan. I am a Shinigami… and I assure you I am perfectly capable of keeping it in my pants. Why, _Light-chan?_ Do you already see me as your Alpha?”**

_“Sh-shut up!”_ Light barked out, cheeks burning. 

**“You alright, there Light-chan or do you want me to carry you? I could carry you if you want—it would be no trouble at all…”** Ryuk snickered as Light hastily scrambled to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**“I wouldn’t mind carrying you, you know…”**

_Ōkami!_ He’d forgotten how annoying Alphas could be! 

The Shinigami let out a rumbling chuckle and it almost felt like he was… _hugging him_ with his wing. 

Light eyed the offending appendage with slight suspicion. 

**“Am I making you uncomfortable? I’m sorry. I just… _got excited ...”_**

“It’s fine, Ryuk,” Light insisted even as the Shinigami steered him home. It really was cold out and, though he didn’t want to admit it, he rather liked the feeling of Ryuk’s wing around him. 

That and at the moment Ryuk’s embrace seemed to be the only thing keeping other Alphas away. 

And, Light found, the… _energetic_ Alpha monster became blissfully quiet when he gently petted the fluffy feathers. 

***

Upon coming home Light’s first actions were to take the emergency Scent Blockers and lock and bar the doors and windows. 

Light took an awkward seat in the living room chair across from where Ryuk had plopped himself down on the couch (next to a convenient bowl of apples). Without really thinking about it, Light wrapped a blanket around his shoulders when he began, unconsciously, missing the feeling of Ryuk’s wing. 

And now the Shinigami was explaining to him just what it meant that he had picked up his notebook… 

**“…Anyone who’s used a Death Note can never go to Heaven or Hell.”**

That was fine with Light—he hadn’t believed in Heaven or Hell to begin with.

(What just God creates a world like _this?_ )

 **“…and when it’s your time to die it falls on me to write your name in my Death Note.”**

Light silently marveled that this was the most civil conversation he’d ever held with an Alpha outside his immediate family… assuming Ryuk _was_ an Alpha. Ryuk claimed that he wasn’t but Light’s nose (and his body) certainly seemed to think otherwise… 

**“…Since your now using my notebook, we share a bond.”**

_“A bond!”_ Light squeaked, his hands unconsciously flying up to his unbitten, virgin neck. 

Ryuk chuckled again. **“No, not that kind of bond… Well, not unless you want me too...”**

Light didn’t think it was possible for his cheeks to burn any hotter. 

**“That just means I possess you. That is, I’ll be hanging out with you from now on—but I promise I won’t do anything to you—nothing that you don’t want to do. Okay?”**

Light stared at the creature in disbelief. “You really, aren’t an Alpha, are you?” 

Surely a true Alpha would be attempting to _assert his dominance_ by now. 

Never… Never _letting him, an Omega, make his own decisions!_

What kind of Alpha treated an Omega like an equal?! 

A God of Death, apparently. 

Again, Light was almost disappointed.

Not for the way Ryuk was treating him—hell, he was everything he ever might have wished for and didn’t dare to dream of. The problem was the timing—Light still felt like he needed to be punished but this felt too much like a reward. _He was being rewarded for murder_ —didn’t this creature understand just how _fucked up_ that was? 

The guilt twisted him up inside. In a _just world_ he would be punished—but, as he already established, this wasn’t a just world. 

He needed to die—or that’s what his moral compass seemed to be screaming in the back of his head. 

Despite nearly throwing himself off a roof, Light didn’t really _want_ to die—he just saw no way out. 

He just felt incredibly guilty—for the murders, for failing to even kill himself properly… and for even attempting in the first place. 

He was such an _idiot!_

He needed to live… _for Sayu!_

His sister might be an Alpha but she was still _so young._ And she had no one else—their mother was dead, their father was hardly ever home … Sayu _needed_ him to take care of her—her Omega brother was the closest thing to a mother she had. 

When he was up on the roof he’d just reasoned that Sayu wouldn’t even miss a murderer like him but… maybe… better to have an irresponsible, murderer brother than _no brother_ and letting her starve to death. 

_He needed to live!_

At least long enough so that Sayu could stand on her own. 

Then, and _only_ then, could he sacrifice himself for a better world...

Ryuk was right! 

Who else, other than him could use this notebook responsibly? 

No wonder he chose him for this! Who else could stop the rapists and murderers that ran rampant in this society that was all too happy to turn a blind eye?! 

_He had the power to change it right in his hands!_

He would use the notebook. _He would change the world._

***

 _“R-Ryuk?”_

**“Hmmm?”**

Ryuk was alarmed by how surprisingly _vulnerable_ Light was sounding. Their first meeting (in this world) aside he found the young man before him to be very strong of spirit...

“Just how many people have I killed?”

 **“Uh… Fifty… one? No… uh… fifty two?”**

“Oh… I suppose there’s no going back now…” Light murmured to himself and Ryuk’s customary laughter died in his throat. 

Light sounded _so lost._

**“How does this benefit you at all?”** Ryuk asked, genuinely curious. It’s something he’d always wondered and, _dammit,_ his… _Lycan_ didn’t need to be torturing himself like this! He could be using the Death Note for himself and be living in comfort right now! But _no,_ of _course not,_ Light wouldn’t do that—Light was an _idealist._

“It doesn’t benefit me. It’s for the good of all Lycankind.” 

The Shinigami could only shake his head. 

Light was an _idiot_ —at times he could be so distressingly _naïve._

**“You could be _rich,_ you know… you could use the notebook to make people drop off all their money somewhere for you to find it. Live a comfortable life…”**

“No, Ryuk.”

 **“But you wouldn’t have to wait tables anymore!”** Ryuk wheedled.

“I’m not using it that way.”

**“…and then you could buy me lots of apples!”**

_“Is that all you think about?!”_ Light snapped at his drooling Shinigami “…don’t answer that.” 

Ryuk sighed, **“No, you won’t use it that way. You’re a good little Omega, aren’t you?”**

“I’m not good, Ryuk,” Light sighed as he looked over the page full of names killed by his hand. 

“I’m a monster.” 

**“Well…”** the Shinigami hedged, **“You’re hardly unique in that regard. It hardly matters, though, in the grand scheme of things. The world won’t stop turning if you use the notebook for yourself. You could even stick to criminals if that’s your preference—put that mob money to better use! You know… just like Robin Hood! Steal from the rich, buy apples for me…”**

“I really don’t think that’s how the story goes. And why do you keep pushing me to use it that way? Is this some warped Alpha instinct to provide?” 

**“ _Oi!_ What do you keep busting my balls for?”**

Light made a face. “I don’t want to have anything to do with your balls.” 

Light ducked his head as Ryuk cackled raucously. 

**“Could’ve fooled me, Light-chan. Seriously, I’m not your Alpha. So why do you keep treating me like it?”**

“I…” Was he really? 

_Ōkami! He was!_

He didn’t even _mean to_ but he kept suggesting it... 

_Dammit!_ He could barely think straight in the Shinigami’s presence and smelling him all the time was doing strange things to him. Given the way he smelled… it was hard to treat Ryuk as anything but an Alpha and Light, like all Omegas, had been socialized to respond to Alphas in certain ways… 

Some of it couldn't be avoided—the Shinigami was taller than he was and to look him in the eye when he was speaking as Alphas always insisted you do it meant he kept _accidentally_ baring his throat... 

And now as the Shinigami stared at him he was... _not-so-accidentally_ baring his throat. 

Light cursed his body for betraying him again. The message he was sending Ryuk was loud and clear: _"I'm an available Omega. Come and claim me."_

“I’m sorry…” Light whined (then became further embarrassed that he _whined_ —he was _still_ treating Ryuk like an Alpha... no, _his Alpha_ , still seeking _his Alpha's_ approval). Light looked away and awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he tried again, "It’s just I’m unused to… I’ve never had sexual intercourse… _SHIT!_ I meant **civil discourse!”**

Ryuk politely faked a cough to stifle his giggles over Light’s slip. 

“I’ve never really met a friendly Alpha, I mean outside my immediate family, but I know my issues are not your problem so I’m sorry if you took offense.” 

**“Just saying you’re gonna give me the wrong idea, that’s all… Or _is_ it the wrong idea? I wouldn’t mind, if that’s what you want, Light-chan.”** Ryuk suggested, voice dipping lower towards the end of the sentence and almost sounding… _seedy._

Light audibly gulped when he realized the demon was _tempting_ him. 

Light shook his head as if to clear it. 

He didn’t need an Alpha.

That’s what he had already decided—ever since he presented as Omega. He didn't want an Alpha, he didn't want to be knotted, he didn't want to be pregnant, and he most certainly didn't want to become some pretty little sex slave! The entire thing had grossed him out to such a degree that he decided, then and there, he would never let anyone touch him, _ever_. And he solemnly swore that he would castrate any Alpha who tried to force him. 

He'd even made good on that threat on more than one occasion. 

Light was well aware of just how lucky he was to have a father who was a high ranking police officer. Light knew that if he had been _just an Omega_ without his father's protection he wouldn't have been able to get away with defending himself and he'd probably be living at an "Omega re-education Compound" right about now—if not just sold off to the highest bidding Alpha. 

Light knew that Alphas controlled this world but that didn’t mean he had to let one control his life. He wasn’t about to willingly open himself up to being abused by one. He didn’t want to ‘settle down with a nice Alpha.’ He didn’t want _anyone_ controlling him. 

He still didn’t need an Alpha. 

But, for the first time, he allowed himself to wonder... did he _want_ one? 

Before, the answer would have been a resounding _no_ ,,, but that was before he met Ryuk. 

It was already obvious to Light that Ryuk was... _different,_ and not just because he was a Shinigami. 

But did he... _want_ Ryuk in that way? 

Light decided that Ryuk was a pretty okay guy for an Alpha. Sure, the Shinigami sometimes forgot about little things like personal space, but that was kind of offset by the way the Shinigami was always, energetically cheering him on. An Alpha who _genuinely believed in him_ … that was a new one—not even his father encouraged him to such a degree. 

And though Ryuk sometimes made _suggestions_ and he could be a bit manipulative but, so far, Ryuk had never outright tried to control him, nor had he physically assaulted him. He never took away his right to make decisions—that was a big plus. In fact, Ryuk _respected_ his decisions—even when he didn’t agree with them. Perhaps it said more about the low bar he had set for Alphas but Ryuk was probably the first Alpha (or Alpha-like being) aside from his immediate family that he could actually call something like a _friend…_

But, as Ryuk was quick to remind him, he was a Shinigami not a Lycan (he even claimed not to be an Alpha), and while getting involved with a God of Death would be pretty dangerous...(if things soured Light doubted he'd be able to defend himself against Ryuk) but then he was already involved with Ryuk so at this point such a concern was hardly relevant. Whether he slept with him or not—that danger would always be present.. but at least Ryuk didn't seem to be dangerous in the _usual way_ that Alphas were and to Light that was a refreshing change. 

Sure, Ryuk was dangerous but that danger actually protected him. 

Though Ryuk might claim not be an Alpha but, as far as Light was concerned, he was what an Alpha was _supposed_ to be. What Light had once thought an Alpha _was_ before he presented as Omega and learned the distressing reality. 

Ryuk felt safe, protective, supportive... that wasn't to say that the Shinigami was perfect by any stretch of the imagination—just that his stupid Omega side had decided he didn't mind keeping Ryuk's company. 

Light had been content to live without an Alpha but that was before he thought it was possible that he might find an Alpha he actually _liked._ And he did like Ryuk… even if at times his Shinigami could be more than a bit annoying. Even taking into account that he was a Shinigami, Ryuk was probably the safest choice if he was looking for an Alpha mate… 

_Which he wasn’t_! Not _really!_ Not… _now!_

Just because he... _liked_ Ryuk didn’t necessarily mean he wanted Ryuk to be _his Alpha_ or to _mate_ with him! 

That was… kind of a big step. 

He was still getting used to the idea that he might be able to hold cordial relations with an Alpha who wasn’t a member of his immediate family. 

_“I…”_

**“You don’t have to decide anything right now, Light. And if you don’t want to, I’ll understand. I won’t take offense. It’s just if you need the help or the company the option is there if you wish to consider it. I’m only willing if you are.”**

“I… I have to think about this.” 

Ryuk was just surprised he really was seriously considering it. 

**“Take all the time you need.”**

If Ryuk had a heart it would surely melt when Light sent him the most brilliant of smiles.

"Thanks Ryuk.”

The Shinigami shifted awkwardly on the couch. 

What was he grinning at him for? All he did was say he respected his decisions and that he wouldn’t force him. It’s not like he _did_ anything for him!

He had done nothing to earn this Light’s trust and he did fully intend to kill him one day. He’d even _told_ him that! And here he was, smiling at him…

Just how screwed up was this world? 

Even Shinigami knew you don’t do anything to another's body without a deal or an agreement—without _permission._

**“Yeah… well… er, _whatever._ Can I have another apple?” **


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, look at this, Ryuk!” 

**“‘The Legend of _Kiba_ the Savior’?”** Ryuk snickered. **“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Light-chan.”**

However, the Shinigami’s praise was interrupted when the gentle background noise of the TV cut out in favor of a special announcement by the ICPO…

Ryuk rolled his eyes. _Here we go again..._

Only it was _different_ this time and "L's" speech was far crueler and more threatening than it had been in any world before. 

_How have things already diverged this far? Because this world is altered by the wolf thing?_

_“Kiba... Who the hell do you think you are?”_

Light froze and felt his hackles rise at the chastisement coming at him from his television, from that grizzled, terrifying Alpha threatening him with punishment… 

_“You’re nothing but a murderer!”_

_“KIBA PROTECTS THE INNOCENT!”_ Light roared back at the screen, panting heavily.

(Barely thinking about it he popped two more pills.) 

_“Stop judging the world by your yardstick!”_

Without thinking, Light slashed the name “Lind L. Tailor” across the page of his Death Note, completely unconcerned over the waste of paper. 

“Forty seconds.” Light snarled. 

_“You’re playing God with people’s lives!”_

_Playing_ God? He had the _power_ of a God of Death—who the hell was _playing?!_

" _Kiba **is** a God!_ " 

It was only _after_ the name was on the page that it occurred to Light that he’d just crossed his own line. 

"L" or Lind L. Tailor wasn’t a criminal and he hadn’t killed him as righteous punishment—he’d killed the man because he was _scared_ and the man’s words had angered him. 

_“I’m sorry…”_ Light whined at the television with genuine remorse though he knew it was already far too late. “You… _You shouldn’t have gotten in Kiba’s way!”_

Ryuk chuckled to himself. Of course he knew what was coming next, having lived it all before… 

_“I don’t believe it! Kiba… you really can kill people without actually being present…”_

Light gaped, horrified at the screen as he processed what had happened. Lind L. Tailor was dead… but L was still talking. 

“I will find you Kiba. There is nowhere on Earth you might hide. Don’t bother turning yourself in Kiba. I _will_ catch you and when I do I will _make you my slave-bitch._ Until then, Kiba...”

The TV buzzed with static. 

***

“Watari…” L prompted shucking off his cold white linen shirt. 

The beleaguered butler sighed. “Another willful request?” 

L ignored him, kicking his feet up on the desk and turned on the TV, flipping undecided between a cartoon about talking horses and a Japanese game show. 

L had intended to unnerve and challenge Kiba, who he and all the top profilers agreed was most likely a highly protective Alpha, into making a move with that little speech of his. His choice of language was specifically chosen with that profile in mind—being referred to as an Omegan slave-bitch would be the ultimate insult to any self-respecting Alpha. 

Had L known at the time he was speaking to an Omega he might have phrased that a bit differently and he might not have used an Alpha as his stand-in… 

…Or not. L was the first to admit he was kind of a jerk. 

***

Light stared at the TV static in utter dejection.

He was such an idiot! L had already discovered so much… and if he caught him… 

“Ryuk?”

 **“Hmm?”** The Shinigami glanced at his chosen companion with the most alien feeling of concern—it was not an emotion a Shinigami would usually feel but he was just thrown by the kid’s reactions to all this—Light seemed to be taking it so much worse than usual... 

“You said you’d kill me at the end, right?”

 **“At the end of your life, yes.”** The Shinigami remarked casually as he picked up another apple. 

“Ryuk… If I’m ever caught… if it looks like L has found me or I’m going to be sent to prison… I want you to kill me.” 

Ryuk spat out his bite of apple. 

**“ _What?!_ But why? _Light-chan…_ ”**

“Isn’t it obvious? Don’t you know what happens to Omegas who go to prison?” 

Light startled at Ryuk’s low growl. The Shinigami might claim not to be an Alpha but at times like this he certainly acted like one… 

**“They’ll never touch you! I’ll make sure of it.”**

Light cracked an almost-smile. “Thanks, Ryuk.” 

***

Light squeezed his eyes shut from where he sat on the floor, his back and the back of his head resting painfully against the wall—as if slight physical discomfort could assuage the heavy burden of guilt. 

_I’m sorry, Sayu._ And he was sorry—he had already resolved he needed to keep living for Sayu but here he was, already breaking his promise—for all his father had tried to instill in him a sense of honor it seemed his word was just as worthless as he was. The irony was he truly didn’t want to die, not now that he’d found a purpose for living, but he couldn’t very well look after his sister from prison anyway and he didn’t think he had the _strength_ to endure that—to be used and knotted by _criminals._

No, he didn’t regret making that deal with Ryuk.

Death was preferable. 

He could only hope that L wasn’t as close to finding him as he so claimed… 

***

 **“H-hey! I’m not… Light, _I’m not going to do anything to you!_ ”** Ryuk protested—he’d accidentally startled Light again, the young Lycan clearly hadn’t expected to see him in the kitchen and now the Omega kept instinctively whining and submissively baring his throat. 

_“W-what?”_ Light snapped, almost indignantly when Ryuk _didn’t_ bite him. 

Light was thoroughly confused by his own actions as well as Ryuk’s. 

Light wondered if Ryuk even knew what he was saying, what he was implying. It was a very mixed message when Ryuk suggested that he might keep him company during his Heats and then insisted he wouldn’t force him in the same sentence. 

_Because Alphas didn’t do that._

That, more than Ryuk’s insistence that he wasn’t an Alpha, was what really convinced him that he wasn’t _really_ an Alpha, despite smelling like one. 

Light decided that at some point he needed to give Ryuk “The Talk…” 

The first thing an outsider would need to understand about Lycans was that though they were typically impregnated during that time of the month Heats weren’t actually about sex—they were all about alleviating the pain of desperate need—it was about _dominance, control,_ and there was almost never anything _nice_ or _romantic_ about it. Love and romance generally happened outside of Heats…. if it happened at all and most Omegas found themselves trapped in abusive relationships with no recourse and no way out. 

Because most Alphas were physically stronger somewhere along the line it became “okay” and “socially acceptable” to treat an entire group of people in ways that most free, thinking societies of any conscience, in any other context, would find most appallingly abhorrent. 

Omegas were casually denigrated every day of their lives.

Omegas sexually lounging around in underwear or in their wolf forms, asses raised in the air, were used to sell everything from cars to fast food to breath mints. 

“I beat and rape my Omega” jokes were considered comedy gold. 

And suicide rates among Omegas were higher than any other second gender. 

“Naturally,” Lycan society said, “this was because Omegas were weak, overly emotional, and unstable. They cannot take care of themselves without a strong hand to take care of them.” 

It had _nothing_ to do with the systematic oppression. 

Because everyone knows Omegas _like_ being used—that was their natural role after all. 

They were weaker… and might makes right. 

But then if might makes right… 

Kiba was the mightiest of all. 

It was funny really—how just the _very existence_ of Kiba emasculated so many Alphas. 

They were powerless, probably for the first time in their selfish, entitled lives. 

And he, an Omega, had all the power. 

No wonder the police were so hot to catch him. 

_Let them try!_

He wouldn’t be caught! 

He didn’t _dare_ get caught. 

Not only because of the deal he’d made with Ryuk but because if it was discovered that an Omega was perpetuating Kiba’s crimes no doubt things would become even worse than before. That was the exact opposite of Kiba’s goals. 

Light found that, statistically, most crimes were perpetuated by Alphas though as Kiba he did not discriminate when making his judgments. If a Beta or another Omega were to commit a heinous crime he would write their names down just as easily as he would an Alpha provided they had no extenuating circumstances to excuse their actions. 

There was no shortage of criminals to judge. This world was a rotten cesspool full of rapists and murders and with most Alphas being what they were the people could not take care of themselves—they needed a strong hand to guide and steer them in the right direction.

Kiba would take care of them all! 

_But…_ the wolf-driven instincts seemed to whine in the back of his mind, _but who will take care of me?_

***

Light almost had a heart attack when his sister came barging into his bedroom while he was in the middle of casually chatting with Ryuk. Yet somehow, _miraculously,_ she _completely_ missed Ryuk’s presence. 

**“No one but you can see me and my voice can only be heard by you.”**

“But uh…” 

**“What?”**

“Can they _smell_ you?” Light asked, looking pale. After all, Ryuk had such a _strong,_ heady musk… yet Sayu hadn’t reacted as if there was another Alpha in the room. 

But how could she or anyone _miss that?_

It was taking all of his self-control to ( _not go crawling to him on his belly, rub his cheek against his leg, mark him with his own scent, lick his boots, and plead with him to just impale him with his hard, thick cock …) **ignore**_ the Shinigami. He was on the highest dose of suppressants he dared and yet he still had to invest in pads. Light was further embarrassed as he felt his insides becoming slick and throbbing invitingly open seemingly every time Ryuk glanced his way.

Light watched Ryuk's surprisingly gentle, dexterous claws at work as he picked up his favorite fruit and for the first time in life Light experienced the distinct feeling of being jealous of an apple. 

What the hell was _wrong_ with him? He wasn’t even in Heat! Just being around Ryuk was making him horribly wet with increasing frequency. Light hoped this didn’t mean he had a premature Heat coming on. He had just suffered through his regularly scheduled Heat a week ago and he should be good for another whole month. though he could tell now that he probably wouldn't last that long seeing as he kept breathing in Ryuk's scent. Ryuk had such a heady musk—it reminded Light slightly of apples, appropriately enough, but slightly salty—a sweet rottenness. His wolf-side wanted to roll around in it to rub and bury himself in Ryuk’s scent until he carried it himself. 

Light eyed the Shinigami speculatively. Ryuk with his deep voice, large but slim build, gleaming golden eyes, and perfect pointed teeth was registering as a very… _attractive,_ and available Alpha to Light. Just being around Ryuk was sending his Omegan hormones into overdrive, eliciting such strange desires in him; the sort of desires he’d spent all his young life trying to ignore. Without conscious thought Light flopped down on his bed, on his back, toes curling slightly within the confines of his white cotton socks... Light belatedly realized what he was doing and covered his face with his hand—he’d just rolled onto his back in front of the Alpha _again._ Most Alphas would see that as an invitation in and of itself. Ryuk only looked vaguely amused. 

Light felt his face heating up again. His wolf side had _clearly_ already accepted Ryuk as his Alpha. Light could admit he liked Ryuk well enough but he wasn’t sure if he wanted _that._ His wolf had no such inhibitions. His wolf had no problem seeing Ryuk as _his Alpha_ and all that entailed and his _stupid wolf_ wanted to bathe in, to be _marked_ with Ryuk’s scent, to be claimed and mated by _the God_ in his bedroom— _fuck_ the consequences. 

**“No. Only you can smell me. Well… They can’t smell _me_ but they can smell me _on you,_ ”** Ryuk mused aloud only to be startled when Light emitted a loud, involuntary whine. 

Light's rational mind reeled from the implications of _that._

_Ōkami,_ Ryuk might as well have already claimed him! 

Light gasped—his neck was itching _horribly..._

_“Alpha!”_ Light let out a confused whine and once again bared his neck. 

He’d read about this alleged quirk of Omegan physiology. He’d heard other Omegas giggle about how their necks would itch around especially strong, attractive Alphas as they craved the claiming bite but Light had never believed them before having never experienced it himself. Perhaps, Light thought ruefully, they were right about him—maybe he _was_ a stuck up bitch if he would accept nothing less than a _God…_

Alpha. He had an Alpha. He’d _found_ his Alpha—of this his wolf had absolute certainty and if his wolf had his way he'd be presenting his ass right then and there... 

**"Alpha? You... you _want_ me to be your Alpha, Light?"**

It took a minute for his rational mind to catch up, to realize he had indeed called to Ryuk in such a way. 

Well, it looked like his stupid wolf would get his wish after all. His rational mind watched dispassionately as his primitive wolf brain caused his body to shiver in excitement. This was so stupid! The first Alpha to show him even a little bit of kindness and here he was ready to _throw himself at him?_

_Dammit!_

Even he had needs for all he tried to deny them. 

He’d been strong, _for so long,_ he'd ignored all his Omegan instincts and just carried on—popping suppressor pills and using toys when the need came upon him—but now he feared he had reached his breaking point. His wolf side wanted to be mated—in fact Light kind of got the feeling his wolf was getting desperate. _Desperate_ as in the next full moon his wolf side might decide to just _surprise him_ and fall upon the first cock he came across. 

So if he was to be mated anyway shouldn’t it be someone he liked? Sure, Ryuk was sometimes unnerving and annoying but Light still felt more comfortable with him than any other Alpha he’d ever met. Would it really be so bad to pursue a nice Alpha who had presented himself? Wouldn’t that be better than risk being claimed by some stranger, trapped in a loveless marriage… _forced to marry his rapist?_ No accepting Ryuk as his… _pack_ just made sense. He _liked_ Ryuk—he was already committed to spending the rest of his life with him… and Light was sure that the Shinigami’s damned scent was going to drive him insane if he didn’t. 

Hell, he was _already_ going insane—he _must be_ to even consider this. 

“Are you…” 

Ryuk regarded Light with obvious puzzlement when the Omega kept blushing and glancing up at him shyly.

Light swallowed, forcefully pushing his nervousness down. 

“Are you… _are you going to claim me?_ ” 

Ryuk reeled at that. 

**“…Do you _want_ me to?”**

It was not in Ryuk’s nature to be noble but he had been under the distinct impression that Light was not _at all_ ready for something like that. 

Light glanced down at the floor. “You might as well have claimed me… so why don’t you?” 

**“Huh?"**

“Just… _Just bite me already!_ ”

 **Light, uh… You understand what you’re offering, don’t you?”** Ryuk asked as he cautiously approached the trembling, blushing Omega. 

"Of course I know what it means! Probably better than you do!"

Ryuk winced. He did not mean to be condescending it's just... he couldn't believe it. This was _Light._ Light was asking him to mate? 

"We’d be bonded, _married_ and mated and if we’re genetically compatible I’ll bear your pups…” 

**“And you’re _sure_ you’d be okay with that?”**

“I-I’ve never felt this way before,” Light admitted. “And I know now I would not have any other Alpha claim me.”

 _Dammit!_ Ryuk _wanted to_ but... he was so _young_! Well at twenty years old he was older than some but the immortal Death God supposed he would always think of Light as "young" even if he survived to be wrinkled and grey. Though it might not seem to be the case when he demanded apples Ryuk was familiar with the concept of patience and the few morals Ryuk did possess seemed to agree that it was better not to rush things. In any case if he were to claim him surely Light would not thank him for it—he always brought Light nothing but misfortune. Furthermore, there were no divorces in this world. When Lycans mated they mated for life… unless the Alpha was a mad dog who killed his Omegas. Ryuk realized that he most definitely fell into that category. That was their agreement—he would be killing Light one day. Surely his Light… er, _Light_ could do better than _him!_ How had it come to be that just his mere presence in this world was _already_ causing Light so much misfortune? 

**“Light… I... You’re still young. You might meet somebody… _better_ than me.”**

Again, it wasn’t in Ryuk’s nature to be noble and he was typically not shy about taking what was offered him but for the many lifetimes of entertainment and for the friendship they didn’t quite have yet… 

Light gaped at the Shinigami in disbelief. Ryuk was by far the kindest, and _most attractive_ Alpha he'd ever met and yet he didn't think he was good enough? He had to be messing with him!

“Well maybe I don’t want someone better! I want _you!_ " Light whined and Ryuk winched—Light just sounded so _heartbroken._ Just what the hell was going on with him? _"You don’t want me?_ ” 

**_“Of course I want you!”_** Ryuk snapped. He hadn’t meant to raise his voice but it was such an absurd thing to say. Of course Light had no way of knowing—he could never know of how Ryuk sought him out, _again and again_ on thousands of worlds… 

Just to spend time with him again. 

_**“S-sorry.”**_

Ryuk knew he was being selfish—he never claimed not to be a monster. He knew that if he truly cared for Light he should stay _far, far away from him._

He knew he always ruined him. 

He’d already killed him on a thousand worlds only to seek him out again… and drop his notebook again. 

This was _torture._

But he couldn’t stay away.

“Please, Ryuk… I think… _I’ve been waiting for you._ ”

 **“But… why do you want me to claim you now? I mean, you barely know me! Don’t you think maybe you’re… we’re uh… rushing into this?”**

“Not really. I mean… I smell like you anyway. Everyone is going to assume…” 

Oh! _OH!_

 **“You feel _obligated,_ ”** Ryuk stated flatly. 

“I… yes. But _please,_ it’s more than that. I realized I wouldn’t exactly be opposed to… uh… _with you…_ ”

Light trailed off, blushing again and without conscious thought writhed enticingly on his bed. Ryuk sought out another apple lest he contemplate taking Light up on his offer right then and there. 

**“Light… uh… I mean… I do, uh… like you too… _a lot._ But you _really_ don’t want to rush into this. You understand that I am a Shinigami, right? That I really am going to kill you one day?”**

“Yes, Ryuk. I understand. I’ve accepted this. I still want you.”

 **“But why? Why me? Just because you carry my scent…”**

It dawned on Ryuk then that the culture of this world relied heavily on scent. By smelling what the Lycans apparently perceived to be a heavy Alpha musk clinging to an Omega, a musk that didn’t scent of family, everyone was going to assume that he was being screwed by that Alpha and if the Alpha didn’t claim him… they’d see Light either as a _defective Omega_ or a slave-bitch—or both. 

Claiming him might be the best way to protect him from all that… 

Or was that just an excuse? 

Was he just telling himself that just so he wouldn’t feel guilty about taking him later? 

It wasn’t like him to feel guilt—he wanted to laugh that Light trusted him enough to ask that he claim him but for some reason he got no amusement in the boy’s tragically misplaced faith in him. 

He didn’t want to hurt him in such a way. 

He might be a monster but he did consider Light to be a friend, or something like it. 

No, claiming him shouldn’t be necessary to keep him safe from… _all that_ —especially given the Alphas would be smelling _him…_

**“Yes, Light they’ll smell me on you. But don’t you understand what that… _oh!_ That’s right. Omegas tend to scent things differently, don’t they? Out of curiosity what do I smell like to you?”**

_“Heaven,”_ Light gasped out before he could stop himself. 

**_“Wha—?!”_ **

Light gave a mirthless laugh at the Shinigami’s look of confusion. “I’m not even in Heat and I want to rub my fucking face in your crotch. That’s how good you smell.” 

**_“R-really?!”_ **

Light looked bashfully away. “Yeah.” 

**“Oh…”**

Light and Ryuk both eyed each other, shifting awkwardly. 

**“Er… well, uh, to Alphas I smell like the meanest, nastiest Alpha they would ever smell. I imagine to them it would be like a big “Keep off sign...” er, sorry if that affects your love life.”**

Light snorted. “The only “love life” I’ve ever contemplated was with you. So that’s fine.” 

**“Yeah, I _really_ don’t get that.”**

Light closed his eyes in suppressed frustration—the one Alpha he liked and he had to be so… _difficult!_ Light was sure if he has made such a confession to any other Alpha he would already have been mated and claimed… “I like you, you like me—what’s not to get? What’s wrong, Ryuk? You offered to spend Heats with me before? Were you not intending to claim me?” 

**“No… I mean… it’s just… I guess if you want me to, I’ll claim you. Yeah—I’ll claim you… I mean If… if by your next Heat you haven’t changed your mind… _oof!_ ”** Ryuk grunted in surprise as Light gave him a sudden, tackling hug. 

“Thank you.” Light breathed out in barely a whisper and Ryuk carefully carded his talons through Light’s soft brown hair.

As a general rule the Shinigami tried not to get involved in Kira’s (or rather _Kiba’s_ ) games.

That’s why it came as a genuine surprise when Ryuk realized that he _wanted_ Light to be happy.

He also realized that that would be quite impossible with him—Shinigami brought humans (or _Lycans_ as the case may be) nothing but misfortune. Really, the nicest thing he could do for Light was to let him find out what a bastard he was _before_ they were irreparably bonded for life. Ryuk resolved that for the next month he would be as much of an annoying jerk as possible—then Light was sure to dump him and find someone else.

There was no way this could possibly go wrong.


End file.
